


Un momento

by MariSolez



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariSolez/pseuds/MariSolez
Summary: Solo basta un momento para que Steve se de cuenta.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Un momento

  
Steve se sentía extremadamente incomodo, su cuerpo estaba tenso, cerró sus manos en puños mientras la película se reproducía en la enorme pantalla frente a él, cuando una enorme y sonora detonación hizo eco a través de la sala de cine, su cuerpo se sacudió repentinamente, apretó su mandíbula mientras sus ojos fijos en la pantalla veían la imagen de un soldado llorando encima de su amigo despedazado.  
  
Los disparos y gritos penetraban sus oídos, Steve sentía ganas de vomitar, no por el horror mostrado tan crudamente, no por el falso y sangriento realismo de las imágenes, si no, por los recuerdos qué sé apoderaban de su mente, poco a poco las imágenes frente a él dejaban de ser las de una película y eran sustituida por sus propios recuerdos.  
  
Enterró las uñas profundamente en sus palmas, Steve no podía apartar la mirada de la pantalla, no podía apartarse de los recuerdos.  
  
El cuerpo de Steve volvió a sacudirse, esta vez por una razón completamente diferente, su mente fue alejada con brusquedad del lugar oscuro a donde había caído debido a los dedos qué comenzaron a acariciar su muslo.  
  
Hasta entonces Steve se dio cuenta de la cabeza recostada incómodamente sobre su hombro.  
  
Miró la larga cabellera rubia de la mujer sentada a su lado, se movió superficialmente consiguiendo qué la chica, su cita, alejará la cabeza, sin embargo sus dedos continuaron sobre el muslo de Steve.  
  
Ella lo miró bajo sus párpados y sonrió coqueta mientas su palma se extendía hasta su entre pierna para acunarla.  
  
Steve saltó y apartó la mano de la chica, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.  
  
—… Señorita, ¿Qué estas haciendo?  
  
Ella puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió cínicamente.  
  
—¿Tu qué crees?  
  
—Yo… yo… —Steve estaba aturdido.  
  
—Ssh, solo guarda silencio.  
  
Steve vio como su cabeza se acercaba y comenzaba a bajar hacia su regazo, alarmado miró a las filas llenas de personas en el frente. Cuando su pantalón fue desabrochado, Steve la aparto.  
  
—Señorita, yo no… esto no…  
  
—Dios, suenas tan viejo, esta bien, aquí nadie nos vera, solo no hagas ruido —susurró traviesa.  
  
Steve se puso de pie de golpe, la chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido.  
  
—¿Qué mierda?  
  
—No podemos hacer eso aquí, es… acabamos de conocernos.  
  
—Puedes dejar de actuar como un santurrón —siseo mirándolo con fastidio —. ¿Quieres una mamada o no?  
  
Steve la miró fijamente. —No.  
  
La chica abrió la boca mirándolo incrédula.  
  
—… Lo siento, no, no es correcto.  
  
Steve dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida.  
  
—¿Quién rechaza una maldita mamada? ¡Imbécil!  
  
La ignoró y salió por la puerta, las luces lo cegaron momentáneamente. Steve no podía entender que había sucedido exactamente. Creyó haber estado en una cita normal, nunca había solicitado eso.  
  
En la calle, comenzó a caminar sobre la acera, metió las manos en las bolsas de la chaqueta y tocó su celular, Steve se detuvo frente a la avenida como se lo indico el semáforo y apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, se sentía algo más que molesto. Clint fue quien le había concretado dicha cita, quería hacerle saber lo desastrosa e incomoda que había sido, pero su vergüenza no lo dejo.  
  
Cruzó la calle y bajó las escaleras para entrar a la estación. Sinceramente Steve no sabía como funcionaban las citas hoy en día, cada vez que intentaba salir, algo ocurría; la chica enfermaba y se iba, la chica no llegaba, sus interés y personalidades no coincidían, no querían una relación seria…  
  
Steve sólo quería encontrar a alguien con la que pudiera hablar de cualquier cosa, que fuera amable y buena, que fuera inteligente, que lo apoyará en su trabajo, quería conocer a alguien que se preocupará por él, quería a alguien que lo apartará de los tristes recuerdos y la soledad, quería a alguien que pudiera amarlo de verdad.  
  
Steve entró a la mansión, desanimado subió al ascensor y le pidió a Jarvis lo llevará hasta la sala de estar.  
  
Ahí, cuando las puertas se abrieron encontró a Tony con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada hacia atrás en el sofá mientras sostenía un vaso con licor, se fijó en una botella en la mesa medio vacía.  
  
Las puertas se cerraron a su espalda, Steve no tenía ganas de hablar, no sentía ánimos para intentar una conversación agradable, pasó sin dirigirle una palabra, apunto de salir, Tony fue quien lo llamo.  
  
—¿Qué tal tu cita? —preguntó Tony en un tono de voz bajó.  
  
Steve se detuvo, dio media vuelta para enfrentar a Tony, pero este ni siquiera lo miraba, continuaba en la misma posición, Tony llevó el brazo a sus labios antes de hablar otra vez:  
  
—Vamos, cap, ¿tuviste un buen momento?  
  
—Yo… ¿eso es lo que se supone debía hacer? —masculló más duro de lo que pretendía.  
  
Tony entonces abrió los ojos y ladeando el rostro lo miró.  
  
—Steve… ¿ocurrió algo?  
  
La pregunta suave transmitía verdadera curiosidad y preocupación, eran momentos como estos donde Steve recordaba porque Tony era su mejor amigo.  
  
—Ella… no pude… —suspiró y bajo la mirada —, fue un desastre. Mi peor cita hasta ahora.  
  
Tony asintió después de un minuto, dejó la copa en la mesilla de centro antes de ponerse de pie, se tambaleo ligeramente y después se dirigió hacia la barra. Ahí sacó una pequeña copa de vidrio junto a una botella larga de licor dorado.  
  
—Vamos, ven aquí.  
  
Steve se acercó y se sentó en uno de los bancos frente a la barra, tomó la pequeña copa, aun sabiendo el alcohol no haría nada por él, realmente tenía ganas de beber. Bebió el contenido de golpe.  
  
Tosió y sintió su garganta arder. —¿Es…?  
  
—Tequila, si —sonrió Tony interrumpiéndolo.  
  
Steve se encontró sonriendo divertido, Tony entonces rodeó la barra y se sentó en el banco vacío frente a él, ahí, apoyó su ante brazo y sostuvo su mejilla.  
  
Observó el rostro de Tony, los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos, también notó el comportamiento casi somnoliento, pero a la vez despierto.  
  
—¿Estas ebrio, Tony?  
  
—Quizás.  
  
Steve negó, pero no esta vez no expreso su desacuerdo ante el alcoholismo de Tony.  
  
—Así que… —continuó Tony —. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué pareces un cachorro apaleado?  
  
Frunció el ceño y se sonrojo. —Yo… creo que no entiendo como funcionan la citas ahora.  
  
Tony lo miró fijamente antes de sonreír. —Ah…  
  
—Es… la lleve a cenar, después dijo que quería ir al cine, eso, estaba bien, pero… la película no…  
  
—¿No fue de tu agrado?  
  
—Me llevo a lugares a los cuales no quería ir…  
  
Algo en la mirada de Tony se oscureció en comprensión.  
  
—¿Quién arregló esta cita de todos modos?  
  
—Barton.  
  
Tony bufo. —Por supuesto que si.  
  
—Supongo que no lo hizo con mala intención.  
  
—Probablemente ni siquiera la conocía bien. Del uno al diez, ¿cuan desastrosa fue? Mayor número, mayor desastre.  
  
Steve bajó la mirada. — Once.  
  
Tony silbo. —Realmente debió ser una cita horrible.  
  
—Lo fue.  
  
—Generalmente tomas esto bien, así qué… ¿qué es lo que pasa esta vez?  
  
Steve suspiró. —He estado pensando que… quizás Peggy realmente fue mi única, que no encontraré a nadie más, quizás debería rendirme y estar solo.  
  
Tony puso los ojos en blanco. —Steve, llevas tan solo un mes de citas —apartó la mirada —. Además… aún faltan las mías, debes darme la oportunidad de arreglar unas cuantas a mi también.  
  
Steve lo miró curioso, hasta ahora, Tony no había mostrado verdadero interés en su vida amorosa.  
  
—¿De verdad?  
  
Tony sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.  
  
—Ha llegado el momento de que tome este asunto en mis manos.  
  
—… Por favor no se lo dejes a Pepper.  
  
Tony pareció ofendido. —Pepper tiene excelente gusto, cap, pero, no, yo mismo buscaré a tus futuras citas esta vez.  
  
Steve sonrió. —Gracias, Tony.  
  
Tony hizo un gesto vago con la mano. Después volvió a servirle otro trago de tequila a Steve.  
  
—Ahora, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te hizo esta chica para que huyeras? —Había un borde afilado en la voz de Tony.  
  
—Ella… intento algo —sintió su rostro caliente.  
  
—Sé eso, pero necesito que seas más especifico, cap.  
  
—Ella ofreció algo… en el cine.  
  
Tony lo miró fijamente durante un largo momento.  
  
—¿Te hizo sentarte en la última fila?  
  
Steve asintió abochornado.  
  
—Vaya —continuó Tony, después agregó ocurrente —. Nunca había conocido a alguien que rechazará una mamada en una primera cita.  
  
—Tony —reprendió Steve.  
  
—Lo siento —rio.  
  
—Yo solo quería ver una película con ella…  
  
Tony suspiró. —Veamos una película aquí, tu y yo.  
  
Steve sonrió ante la clara intención de Tony.  
  
—No es necesario, el mal momento ya paso.  
  
—Siéntate en el sofá, iré por palomitas —dijo Tony ignorándolo.  
  
Steve lo vio irse, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, en lugar de ir hacia el sofá, se dirigió a la cocina tras Tony. Quizás la idea de Tony de ver una película terminaría por despejar su estado de animo.  
  
Tony era el hombre más amable qué Steve había conocido, desde que el equipo y él lo habían rescatado del hielo hace tres años, Tony no había sido más que atento y amable con Steve, Tony era el apoyo más grande que tenía en esta nueva vida.  
  
Steve se detuvo antes de entrar a la cocina, escuchó a Tony hablar con Jarvis con el sonido de las palomitas dentro del microondas como fondo.  
  
—Jarvis, quiero una lista de películas, nada de acción, nada de dramas bélicos. No disparos, no bombas, no soldados.  
  
—Entiendo, señor. Recopilando.  
  
—Dame algo suave, algo con un final feliz, que te dejé sintiéndote contento con la vida.  
  
—¿Película infantil, señor?  
  
—Si, quizás…  
  
—Listo, señor. Las presentaré en la pantalla de la sala de estar para que usted y el capitán puedan elegir.  
  
—Gracias.  
  
—De nada, señor.  
  
Steve sonrió ante esa consideración, Tony había deducido rápido lo que Steve no había querido expresar con palabras, volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó en el sofá frente a la pantalla.  
  
Minutos después Tony llegó y depositó el tazón con palomitas en la mesilla de centro, segundos después se dejo caer junto a Steve.  
  
—¿Qué es lo que veremos?  
  
Tony le sonrió. —Elige tu, cap. Lo que quieras esta bien.  
  
Después de varios minutos Steve eligió una, la película comenzó a reproducirse. Vio como Tony rellenaba su vaso con whisky, frunció el ceño, pero decidió no decir nada.

Pasaron largos minutos antes de que se diera cuenta se sentía más alegre con Tony en este momento de lo que se había sentido en toda su cita.   
  
La película estaba por terminar cuando sintió la cabeza de Tony caer suavemente contra su hombro, por alguna razón el ritmo cardiaco de su corazón aumento, Tony no parecía cansado, así que dedujo solo buscaba comodidad, sonriendo, Steve movió y alzó su brazo hasta posicionarlo sobre los hombros de Tony.  
  
Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que escuchará y sintiera la risa de Tony contra su costado.  
  
—Gran táctica, úsala la próxima vez que estés en una cita, cap.  
  
Steve sintió sus mejillas sonrojar, no apartó su brazo. Pasaron largos minutos hasta que Tony volvió a hablar.  
  
—¿Rechazaste esa mamada porqué nunca has recibido una o por qué… ?  
  
—Era la primera vez que la veía, Tony.  
  
—Ya —tarareo.  
  
Steve sintió la mirada de Tony, bajó la cabeza para verlo.  
  
—Me conoces… así que… ¿puedo yo darte una mamada?  
  
Sintió como se sonrojaba violentamente, parpadeo confundido.  
  
—¿Tony, qué?  
  
Se encogió de hombros. —Te mereces un buen momento después de esa espantosa cita.  
  
Sin entender, Steve tan solo continuó viendo fijamente el rostro de Tony.  
  
—Estas ebrio, Tony.  
  
Negó con la cabeza. —No, no tanto, ¿así que… ?  
  
El pene de Steve ya estaba semi duro tan solo con la sugerencia, no quiso analizar lo que eso significaba, el hecho de que reaccionará con excitación ante Tony, pero no ante una mujer que había querido hacerle exactamente lo mismo hace horas.  
  
—Yo… —vio los ojos color chocolate y sintió como un peso caliente se instalaba en su vientre —. Si.  
  
Tony sonrió perversamente, Steve con esfuerzo evitó suspirar.  
  
Segundos después, Tony se inclino y acercó sus manos al pantalón de Steve. Trago saliva cuando su pene fue liberado, antes de tocarlo, Tony lamio su palma, después lo tomó en su mano con un puño cálido y ligeramente apretado, las pestañas de Steve revolotearon ante la sensación.  
  
El puño de Tony subió y bajo entonces, movimientos precisos qué lo tuvieron completamente duro en segundos, Tony lo miró de reojo, Steve abrió su boca y respiró hondo cuando vio la sonrisa juguetona de Tony.  
  
El agarre en su polla se tenso, Tony se inclino y entonces, chupo la cabeza con lentitud. Steve evitó saltar como pudo. La boca de Tony atrapó más de su pene, Steve cerró los ojos ante lo húmeda calidad qué sentía, la cabeza con cabello castaño comenzó a bajar y subir hasta la mitad de su eje.  
  
Tony dejó ir su pene, Steve dejó salir un sonido decepcionado qué trajo como respuesta una baja risa. Tony se enderezó y lo miró a los ojos.  
  
—Quiero cuidarte bien… así que necesito una mejor posición, no creas que termine —susurro.  
  
Steve asintió atontado, Tony sonrió antes de ponerse de pie, un segundo después estaba de rodillas frente a él.  
  
—Abre —dijo Tony con las manos en sus rodillas.  
  
Steve lo hizo, Tony se acercó y lo miró entonces desde abajo, pasó saliva ante la vista. La camisa de Tony estaba desabrochada revelando su cuello y clavícula, el deseo en sus ojos completa y únicamente dirigido a Steve.  
  
Tony instó a que Steve se levantará un poco para bajar su pantalón hasta sus muslos, después de eso volvió a tomarlo en su mano derecha, con la izquierda acuno sus bolas.  
  
—Ya esta saliendo —susurro Tony mirando la punta de la cabeza de su pene.  
  
—S… ssi —contestó entre cortadamente.  
  
Tony pasó el pulgar y limpió el pre semen, después lamio su dedo, se acercó y volvió a chupar la cabeza, Steve jadeo y apretó sus manos en puños.  
  
La boca de Tony comenzó a bajar y subir con más rapidez qué antes, Steve sintió su mente dispersa, echó la cabeza hacía atrás un momento mientras el placer lo hacía temblar. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así, era la primera vez que alguien le hacía una mamada, y era increíble.  
  
Tony lo dejó ir, regresó la mirada y lo que vio y sintió lo hicieron temblar con una cruda necesidad, con la boca abierta, Tony lamio desde la base hasta la punta de su pene, sin detenerse regresó a chupar la cabeza y metió la lengua en su ranura, Steve gruñó debido al placer.

—Oh... Dios... Tony.  
  
El agarré en sus bolas se aflojó para un segundo después convertirse en una caricia lenta, Tony volvió a meter su pene dentro de su boca, lo miró bajo sus pestañas y entonces tarareo. Steve gimió alto.  
  
La cabeza de Tony subió y bajo abarcando todo lo que podía, Steve estaba sumido en el placer y la vista, Tony estaba completamente perdido en lo que hacía, como si fuera su propio placer y no el de Steve. Era fascinante. Verlo así, chupándolo como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, como si no quisiera hacer ninguna otra cosa.  
  
Su abdomen se apretó y pasó saliva con dificultad, sin embargo, vergonzosamente, Steve quería más, pero no sé atrevió a pedirlo. En su lugar abrió y cerró sus manos en puños mientras Tony mantenía un ritmo rápido y agradable aunque ligeramente insatisfactorio.  
  
El masaje de los dedos de Tony en su saco provocó qué todo en su interior vibrará, Steve no podía creer que Tony le estuviera haciendo esto, no entendía porque, pero cuando su mente comenzaba a pensar en eso, un tarareo o succión fuerte lo traían de regresó. Steve se atrevió a acariciar con dedos temblorosos el cabello castaño, sin aliento no pudo imaginar estando así de bien si esa mujer le hubiera hecho esto, pero por alguna razón con Tony era diferente, sentía todo menos incomodidad o molestia.  
  
Sus ojos se encontraron, debido a eso Steve sintió como si algo extraño se removiera dentro de su pecho, una necesidad oscura e inexplorada, alejó rápidamente sus dedos del cabello de Tony.  
  
Tony se detuvo, sin dejar de mirarlo liberó su polla con un plop húmedo, también dejó ir su saco, Steve contuvo un gruñido y tembló ante la pérdida del placer.  
  
—Steve —El aliento de Tony chocó contra su húmeda cabeza —, ¿necesitas algo más?  
  
Steve pensó en la ligera insatisfacción qué a momentos lo embargada, pero decidió negarlo.  
  
—No, es, es increíble…  
  
Tony lo miró con calor y lamio sus labios. —Quieres joder mi boca.  
  
De alguna manera, las palabras lo hicieron estar más duro, en su interior despertó con fuerza ese oscuro deseo abrasador.  
  
—No… yo solo… —se sintió descubierto y avergonzado.  
  
—Cariño —lo llamó Tony con suavidad. Steve sintió su corazón y cuerpo derretirse ante el mote cariñoso. Ahora había algo más que lujuria en los ojos cafés —. Puedes pedirme lo que sea, Steve.  
  
Steve trago saliva. —Es… esta bien así…  
  
—Quiero que lo hagas —susurro.  
  
Steve dejó salir un gemido bajo. —Tony.  
  
Tony tomo las manos de Steve y las llevo a su cabeza, a su cabello.  
  
—Puedes sostenerme desde aquí, aférrate aquí.  
  
Sin poder seguir conteniéndose Steve se puso de pie, su pantalón cayo a sus tobillos, Tony se hizo hacia atrás, miró hacia arriba y un segundo después tomó la polla de Steve para introducirla en su boca.  
  
Metió sus dedos en el cabello de Tony, después se balanceo hacia adelante con lentitud, Tony lo permitió, Steve dejó caer sus párpados ante esa enorme concesión, ante ese enorme privilegio. La punta de su polla llegó hasta el fondo de la garganta de Tony, abrió su boca quedándose sin aliento, las pestañas de Tony revolotearon, no hubo muestra de disgusto, Tony tan solo se quedo ahí, dejando que Steve comenzará a follar su boca.  
  
Steve lo hizo con cuidado, pero también con necesidad, la vista, la sensaciones, lo que hacía hicieron qué sus rodillas temblaran, gimió y continuó entrando y saliendo. Tony se aferró entonces a los muslos de Steve, los sonidos qué Tony dejaba salir eran ahogados y dulces de alguna forma, Tony apretó sus labios haciendo qué disfrutará con mayor fuerza cada movimiento, Tony parecía amar lo áspero y rudo qué Steve lo estaba tratando.  
  
Era como si Tony quisiera complacer por completo a Steve, como si siempre hubiera querido eso. Movió sus manos hacía las mejillas de Tony y continuó hundiéndose en su boca, sus palmas sobre su barba, sus labios qué sé ajustaban perfectamente alrededor de su polla, era más que increíble. Era perfecto.  
  
Tony era hermoso así, siendo usado por él, con su polla llenándole la boca, dejando que jodiera su boca a gusto, disfrutándolo con una expresión ida, Tony realmente parecía adorar lo que sucedía, Steve sintió su saco tensar se ante el pensamiento.  
  
Tony abrió los ojos, miró a Steve con tanto deseo, su expresión abierta y entregada, Tony estaba feliz de estar donde estaba. Steve vio el amor crudo en los ojos cafés. Gruñó y aumento el ritmo.  
  
No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Steve se viniera dentro de la boca de Tony con vergonzosa facilidad.  
  
Con una respiración trabajosa y manos temblorosas dejó ir a Tony, semen cayó de su boca hacia su barbilla, Tony no se inmutó, suspiró como si su mente estuviera años luz de distancia, Steve notó Tony se había corrido en algún momento dentro de sus pantalones.  
  
Una profunda ola de ternura y amor lo embargo, había sido tan estúpidamente ciego hasta hora.  
  
Se subió rápidamente sus pantalones, se quitó la camisa y la utilizó para limpiar con extremo cuidado los labios y barbilla de Tony, la tiró al suelo antes de agacharse para tomar a Tony en sus brazos, Tony parecía estar saliendo de un estado somnoliento, porque aturdido miró a Steve a los ojos.  
  
—Yo… —esta vez era Tony el qué estaba sin palabras.  
  
Steve volvió a sentarse en el sofá, puso a Tony en su regazo, entonces se aferró a él.  
  
—Debiste decírmelo…  
  
Después de un largo minuto, Tony se aferró también a Steve pasando las manos alrededor de su cuello. Después ocultó el rostro contra su clavícula.  
  
—¿Lo sabes? —susurro.  
  
Steve abrazó a Tony con mayor fuerza. —Eres un tonto, Tony.  
  
Tony no dijo nada, tan solo se aferró con mayor fuerza a Steve.  
  
—Lo siento. Yo solo quería…  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—… Quería darte algo… tenerte para mi tan solo un momento antes de que encontraras a alguien más.  
  
Steve suspiró enternecido, aflojó su agarre, busco el rostro de Tony y con ternura lo acuno en sus manos, Tony no lo miró, Steve sintió la adoración expandirse en su interior, llevó su boca a la de Tony.  
  
—Eres mi mejor amigo, y nunca me di cuenta —se sentía como un tonto. La persona que buscaba había estado frente a sus narices todo este tiempo.  
  
Las mejillas y orejas de Tony se pusieron completamente rojas, continuó evitando la mirada de Steve. Steve le dio un beso dulce y superficial, un besito suave y cuidadoso. Tony entonces lo miró.  
  
—Ya no puedo ver como continuas saliendo —dijo en un tono triste y frío.  
  
Steve volvió a besar con cuidado los labios de Tony. Al encontrar su mirada, Steve sonrió y dijo:  
  
—A partir de ahora, las citas qué tenga, serán únicamente contigo, Tony. 

____________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer linduras.
> 
> Sinceramente, esto es solo excusa para escribir hard. 
> 
> Se dan cuenta que hice paracer este iba a ser un fic serio al principio... ¿Eh?... En realidad si lo iba a hacer, pero me desvíe en algún punto. 🤷♀️


End file.
